


Entremêlés

by Nigamiestmajeur_e



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Other, Post-Livre 4
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigamiestmajeur_e/pseuds/Nigamiestmajeur_e
Summary: Ophélie faisait les cent pas devant le miroir de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant le miroir de sa chambre, mais ce jour-là elle était erratique.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn
Kudos: 13





	Entremêlés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphi/gifts).



Ophélie faisait les cent pas devant le miroir de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant le miroir de sa chambre, mais ce jour-là elle était erratique. Son rythme s'accélérait de plus en plus, ses pieds s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans le parquet. Son écharpe était enroulée autour de ses bras, autour de sa poitrine, caressant sa joue dans une tentative désespérée de calmer la tempête qu'était devenue sa propriétaire.

Parallèlement, étrangement, tout le mobilier qu'il y avait dans cette chambre ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Ni le lit défait, ni le bureau en désordre, ni la commode ouverte, ni le miroir devant lequel Ophélie faisait les cent pas. Ni le miroir, ni la penderie où il était encastré. Cette penderie qui avait été la porte d'entrée d'Ophélie maintes et maintes fois. Cette penderie qui était à nouveau entrée dans sa vie, et dans sa maison, six ans plus tôt.   
La penderie de l'intendance du Pôle.   
La penderie de Thorn.

Elle avait été la témoin d'énormément de choses, aussi bien au Pôle qu'à Anima. Elle avait vu Thorn grandir, elle avait vu le Pôle changer, elle avait vu la relation des deux fiancés de l'hiver se construire. De tous les objets qu'Ophélie avait animés dans sa vie, elle faisait partie des plus importants. Et pourtant ce jour-là... Elle ne bougeait pas, ne frémissait pas, aussi immobile que tout le reste de la chambre, tandis qu'Ophélie faisait les cent pas devant le miroir.

Elle était complètement seule.

"Non, se dit-elle dans un hurlement silencieux plein de rage et de tristesse. Non, je ne peux pas. Pas aujourd'hui."

Elle regarda son reflet, et vit ses yeux rougis, ses joues humides, ses cheveux en bataille, elle ne ressemblait à rien, son coeur ne ressemblait à rien, tout son être était un véritable foutoir et la seule personne qui aurait pu y mettre de l'ordre était inaccessible depuis longtemps.

"Je ne peux pas."

Voilà la vérité, pure et simple. Claire comme de l'eau de roche. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter ce qui allait arriver aujourd'hui. Quand bien même elle le devait, elle ne pouvait pas.   
Elle regarda son reflet, et vit ses cheveux bruns qui débordaient enfin de ses épaules, sa joue où brillait encore la cicatrice que lui avait infligée Freyja, ses yeux qui n'avaient pas changé même après ce qu'ils appelaient maintenant le Retournement. À croire qu'elle n'avait rien perdu. Elle se tordit les poignets de ces mains sans doigts avant de poser les paumes contre la surface lisse du miroir. Ses yeux criaient sa détresse.

"Je ne peux pas, dit-elle à voix haute, fermement, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel au secours mais d'un simple constat."

Elle était une tempête de vide, ses émotions un raz-de-marée qui engloutissait sans s'arrêter pour ne laisser que des ruines. Il y avait tout et il n'y avait rien. C'était trop, et ce n'était pas assez. Ophélie oubliait ce qu'elle avait, elle ne voyait que ce qu'elle n'avait pas. Cette page arrachée de son existence.

"Pas sans toi."

Elle ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau, pour ne plus voir ces meubles tristes qui l'entouraient, pour ne plus voir son visage dans ce miroir, pour s'effacer. Pour disparaître. Disparaître.

Quand Ophélie rouvrit les yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, elle n'était plus à Anima, elle n'était même plus sur sa planète. Elle n'était plus à l'Endroit. Elle n'était pas à l'Envers non plus. L'Entre-Deux. Et face à elle, il y avait Thorn.

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Thorn avec les couleurs de l'Envers, mais même sans ses cheveux blonds, sans ses yeux gris, sans sa peau blafarde, même après toutes ces années loin l'un de l'autre, elle ne pouvait que le reconnaitre.   
Autour d'eux, sous leurs pieds, loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, tout n'était qu'argent, un argent brillant, telle une immense étendue de miroir abandonné sans ciel et sans lointain. D'aucun pourrait se sentir perdu et pourtant jamais Ophélie ne s'était sentie aussi bien, aussi vivante, aussi... complète.   
Thorn était là.   
Il fit un pas vers elle, elle fit un pas vers lui, irrésistiblement, un aimant. Son amant. Elle tendit la main gauche vers lui, il tendit sa main droite vers elle. Presque en écho.   
Thorn était là.   
Il eut un froncement de sourcil en voyant les mains d'Ophélie, à qui il manquait... il manquait ses... Mais Ophélie lui sourit. Ce n'était pas grave. Ce n'était rien.   
Thorn était là.   
Il lui sourit alors, non, il lui renvoya son sourire, il avait ressenti ce qu'elle ressentait, aussi simplement que ça. Comme si les ondes de leurs âmes s'étaient synchronisées dans une magnifique danse, dans ce premier bal fantastique, cette célébration pour leur mariage qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue.

Elle se sentait complète. Il se sentait indispensable. Elle ne pouvait se diriger sans lui. Il ne voulait satisfaire qu'elle. Elle était triste. Il était triste. Elle était en colère. Il était en colère. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Thorn était là. Thorn était coincé. Parce qu'il s'était sacrifié. Ophélie était là. Ophélie était atrophiée. Parce qu'elle s'était sacrifiée. Ils voulaient sauver le monde, ils ont détruit le leur. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Ophélie s'en fichait d'être là. Thorn était là. Thorn s'en fichait d'être là.  
Ophélie était là.

Ils se sourirent. Ils approchèrent chacun d'un pas. Tu me suffis. Tu me suffis. Tu m'as toujours suffi. Tu m'as toujours suffi. Pas sans toi. Pas sans toi. Ensemble.

Ensemble.

Un pas chacun. Leurs pieds se frôlèrent. Ils étaient face à face. Reflet. Écho. L'un n'existait pas sans l'autre. Recto et Verso. Il s'approchèrent encore. Les yeux dans les yeux. Âme. Vie. Leur(s) front(s) se touchè(rent). Et ce fut comme une bouffé d'oxygène dans ce monde sans air. Il était la réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle était la route vers son horizon. Toujours. À jamais. Les yeux se fermèrent. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se voir, plus besoin de se parler, Thorn était là, Ophélie était là. Thorn était. Ophélie était. Thorn était Ophélie. Ophélie était Thorn. Thorn et Ophélie.

Ophélie sentit se défaire un noeud dans son ventre, mais aussi un noeud sur son ventre, c'était son écharpe, l'étreinte de son écharpe, qui s'effaçait petit à petit, se diluait doucement mais sûrement avant de se glisser une dernière fois sur la jour d'Ophélie avant de se dissoudre complètement. Puis ce fut au tour d'Ophélie... non, Thorn... non, Ophélie... de se diluer... les ondes de son âme en harmonie avec celles de Thorn. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler autour d'eux, ils avaient retrouvé le leur. Ils avaient retrouvé les mots qui les rendaient achevés.

Ophélie et Thorn.

Deux yeux s'ouvrirent. L'un marron comme le bois, l'autre gris comme la pierre. Devant le miroir de la chambre.

* * *

La Citacielle n'avait jamais été aussi silencieuse, même après le Retournement. Le bâtiment colossal continuait de flotter autour du globe, imperturbable malgré l'apparition du nouveau sol, comme si les murs étaient animés d'une vie impulsive, improbable, une vie immortelle.   
Pourtant, la Citacielle était silencieuse.   
Restaurée au-delà du possible, elle n'avait plus besoin des illusions pour garder la grandeur que le jeune Odin imaginait et brillait d'un véritable éclat sous le soleil d'été et elle semblait vraie, elle semblait pure, elle semblait vivre.   
Pourtant, la Citacielle était silencieuse.   
Là, dans un manoir trop grand pour une famille trop petite, des centaines de personnes s'étaient attroupées dans le jardin, une bougie à la main. La sincérité avait eu du mal à s'installer dans le Pôle, mais Farouk avait fait un travail remarquable, et il s'avérait que les habitants étaient en manque de réel, en manque de simplicité, en manque de vérité. Aussi le groupe installé sur la pelouse verdoyante était venu dans un élan de solidarité pour soutenir la famille mais aussi pour se soutenir eux-mêmes. Car finalement chaque personne présente avait vraiment du mal à imaginer un lendemain après ce qui allait se passer au sein de ce manoir.   
Ce qui allait se passer ce jour-là.

Dans la plus belle chambre, un lit. Autour de ce lit, sept femmes pleurant à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Au pied du lit, une petite fille cachant son visage derrière ses genoux. Et dans ce lit, un homme aux traits tirés par la maladie, à moitié cachés par une tignasse blonde.

Archibald.

"Victoire."

Il avait parlé d'une voix très faible, mais la petite fille l'avait très bien entendu. Elle releva ses yeux d'un bleu intense et s'approcha du mourant, sa tresse d'un blanc presque argenté glissant de son épaule. Archibald eut peine à mettre sa main sur la joue de sa filleule.

"Je suis... si fier de toi..."

La petite s'empêcha de pleurer pour pouvoir prononcer :  
"Ne pars pas.  
\- Je n'ai pas le choix, mon trésor. Je ne l'ai jamais eu. Mais dis-moi... est-ce que... j'ai été...  
\- Tu as été, tu es et tu resteras le meilleur parrain qu'il puisse exister."

C'était plus qu'une simple phrase, c'était une conviction. Archibald sourit de cet incroyable sourire que seule Victoire pouvait lui donner. Si Archibald avait volé autant de coeurs durant sa vie, le sien lui avait été dérobé par une seule personne et elle se tenait devant lui, ses mains dans les siennes.

"Alors je peux partir sans crainte.  
\- Archibald."

Berenilde venait d'entrer dans la chambre, soutenue par Roseline. Ces deux-là ne se quittaient plus depuis des années, unies par un lien que même le charme d'Archibald n'avait pu défaire malgré tous ses efforts. Et si les échanges avec le jeune Arcadien étaient pleins de tensions la plupart du temps, il savait que ce n'était pas par pure politesse que Berenilde l'avait invité dans son manoir pour y passer la fin de ses jours. Il savait aussi que l'éclat dans les yeux de cette incroyable femme n'était pas de la comédie.

"Vous êtes un incorrigible crétin.  
\- Mais avec de l'allure."

Roseline sourit. Comment était-ce possible que même à l'article de la mort, cette homme puisse toujours faire sourire une femme ? Archibald était comblé... enfin... presque comblé... Il manquait quelqu'un. Il manquait la personne qui avait chamboulé sa vie, et même la vie de tous.

* * *

Soudain, le silence se fit plus pesant encore. Plus personne dans le jardin ne disait un mot, ne chuchotait quoi que ce soit. Berenilde jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre avant de mettre la main devant sa bouche.   
Traversant le groupe qui se séparait sur son passage, d'un pas vif et décidé, Ophélie arrivait.

Berenilde savait que c'était Ophélie et pourtant... quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être le fait qu'elle ne portait pas son écharpe fétiche, peut-être le fait qu'elle marchait avec plus de droiture que jamais, peut-être cette façon qu'elle avait de hausser la tête... Ophélie leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, leva les yeux vers Berenilde et soudain ce n'était plus Ophélie mais Thorn mais c'était impossible Thorn n'était pas là Thorn ne pouvait pas être là son cher Thorn son cher neveu à qui elle n'avait jamais pu dire... Le temps d'un clignement d'oeil et Ophélie avait disparu dans l'entrée, et les chuchotements dans le jardin reprirent.

Tout le monde au Pôle connaissait Ophélie, avait entendu parler d'elle, ou l'avait déjà vu aux côtés de Farouk.

Elle débarqua dans la chambre plus vite que Berenilde ne l'aurait pensé et, sans un regard même vers Roseline, elle se dirigea auprès d'Archibald. Victoire la regarda, ouvrit grand les yeux et lui sourit avant de lui laisser les mains de son parrain.

"Vous êtes venue, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.  
\- Je ne suis pas venue seule."

Elle s'agenouilla, prit à son tour les mains d'Archibald entre les siennes et lorsqu'il sentit la pression de ses doigts, il secoua la tête pour mieux regarder Ophélie et ce qu'il vit le frappa.  
Un oeil marron et un oeil gris. La cicatrice de sa joue qui avait changé de côté. Les doigts qui entrelaçaient les siens à travers ses gants. Et surtout, surtout, cette incroyable paix sur tout son visage, cette sensation de finitude absolue, de plénitude totale. Elle l'avait retrouvé. Elle avait retrouvé ce qu'il lui manquait.

"Thorn, il murmura.  
\- Nous ne serons plus jamais seuls désormais.  
\- C'est bien dommage pour vous. Ne pas pouvoir être seul dans sa tête n'est pas une vie.  
\- Archibald !"

Patience, pourtant toujours prompte à maîtriser ses émotions, n'avait pu s'empêcher de retenir ce cri du coeur. Son frère venait de dire qu'il ne regrettait pas de ne plus faire partie de la Toile. Comme s'il ne manquait pas cette partie de lui. Alors que pour elle, c'était tout l'inverse. Il lui manquait. Énormément.

"Je plaisante, fit-il. Le plus difficile n'est pas de ne pas être seul, mais de ne pas pouvoir être soi. Et vous..."

Il fit un signe du doigt pour Ophélie s'approche encore de lui, tant il lui était impossible de parler plus fort.

"... Vous ne pouvez être vous-mêmes qu'avec lui, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui. Qu'avec lui.  
\- Tant mieux alors. Tant mieux."

Il lâcha les mains d'Ophélie. Et dans un dernier sourire, il dit :

"Je suis heureux. Vraiment."

Il ferma les yeux.

Victoire se mit à crier.

Archibald venait de mourir.

* * *

Des semaines après l'enterrement du personnage le plus apprécié du Pôle, Ophélie prit enfin le temps de se pencher sur sa nouvelle apparence. Sa nouvelle tête. Son nouvel esprit.  
Thorn était là. Thorn avait répondu à son appel de détresse. Thorn l'avait aidé le jour où il avait fallu dire au revoir à Archibald. Thorn était resté.

Ophélie se sentait toujours Ophélie, mais il y avait toujours Thorn. Comme si deux personnes vivaient dans le même corps. Deux regards dans les mêmes yeux. Tout le monde pouvait le remarquer rien qu'en voyant cet oeil marron avec cet oeil gris. Même ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Ophélie ou Thorn sentaient que deux êtres se cachaient dans ce visage et pourtant il n'y avait qu'une seule et même parole. Tout le monde pouvait le remarquer rien qu'en voyant ces doigts qui étaient réapparus, sans le don de liseuse original d'Ophélie, mais avec certains gestes imprimés dans la peau comme par exemple ranger les papiers ou pianoter les bureaux, ces petites manies que Thorn lui avait transmises. Par contre Ophélie ne se désinfectait pas les mains. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le Thorn en elle ne se sentait jamais sali, jamais, puisqu'il était avec elle. Il la protégeait. Elle le protégeait. Elle et il. Il et elle. Tout le monde pouvait le remarquer dans sa façon de se tenir, dans sa façon de sourire, dans sa façon de bouger. Tout le monde avait l'impression d'être inversé à côté d'elle, non pas comme si elle avait quelque chose en plus, mais plutôt comme si elle avait trouvé la réponse à une question que tous contenaient mais que personne n'avait osé chercher.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ophélie avait décidé de tout vérifier, de voir tout ce qui avait changé. Pour avoir pu récupérer Thorn de l'Envers, elle avait dû abandonner quelque chose de l'Endroit. Elle voulait être sûre qu'elle n'avait rien détraqué durant cet échange. Elle ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur qu'Eulalie. Non. Hors de question.

Déjà, elle avait abandonné son écharpe. Ou plutôt, son écharpe l'avait abandonnée. Sa fidèle écharpe, une partie d'elle-même. Un morceau d'elle-même. Ophélie savait, sans savoir comment, que son écharpe avait rejoint Ambroise et peut-être que c'était dans l'équilibre des choses. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Comparé à ce qui avait été enlevé de l'autre côté ? A moins que... Peut-être que Thorn ne l'avait pas rejointe complètement, peut-être que dans l'Envers, Thorn vivait avec une partie d'elle, et se sentait aussi complet qu'elle. Peut-être que c'était dans l'équilibre des choses qu'ils soient enfin heureux, peu importe que ce soit dans l'Endroit ou dans l'Envers. Ou dans les deux. Peut-être que.

Il n'y avait pas que ça. Ses résultats, elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Ses organes inversés... n'étaient plus inversés, aucun d'entre eux, ce n'était plus un rééquilibre psychique, un rééquilibre des ombres, c'était un rééquilibre physique, un rééquilibre du corps. Même le Conservatoire n'aurait pu réaliser une chose pareille. Si la perte de sa maladresse eut au début un effet étrange sur Ophélie, puisqu'après tout c'était sa marque de fabrique, elle s'en accommoda très vite.   
Elle n'était plus QUE Ophélie.   
Elle était Ophélie ET Thorn.

Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle éprouvait envers Eulalie, non, rien à voir, vraiment rien à voir. Eulalie avait été une mémoire, un élément rajouté comme un meuble en trop, une antiquité qui s'était confondue dans le décor avant que l'on ne remarque sa présence étrange et inégal au reste du mobilier. Mais Ophélie avec Thorn, c'était comme les pièces d'un même puzzle. C'était cohérent. C'était évident.

Au point que personne autour du globe ne se demanda pourquoi ou comment. C'était cohérent.  
Au point que personne autour du globe ne se posa de question lorsque le ventre d'Ophélie se mit petit à petit à gonfler. C'était évident.

La maison d'Ophélie fut agrandie, quelqu'un commença à la remplacer au musée, Roseline, Berenilde et Victoire passaient de moins en moins de temps au Pôle et de plus en plus à Anima. Farouk lui-même se déplaça, sans oublier Artémis.

Et puis un jour, un nouveau cri éclata dans la ville. Un cri joyeux cette fois. Un cri de bébé.  
Il avait les cheveux blonds de son père. Les yeux marrons de sa mère. Victoire ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler "petit frère".

Ophélie, elle, appela son fils Archibald.


End file.
